BaBy LoOnEy TuNeS
by Bhlue
Summary: Read it...it's cute...trust me.. Well, at least I think it's cute...anywho, read&review...please 'n' thanks... BugsLola..:P


AN: Hey there…just thought I'd write this…

**DiScLaiMeR:** I don't own any cartoon characters… Get it? Got it? Good.

Shutting up now. Enjoy.

----------

It was a sunny morning in Granny's house and everybody's playing at the playground.

Sylvester skidded down the slide with his blanket while Bugs and Lola played in the merry-go-round.

Daffy was licking his lollipop when Taz spun around like a top and grabbed it from him. Daffy chased him, of course.

Petunia and Melissa were playing tea party when suddenly Taz and Daffy knocked them over causing all of them to fall onto the ground.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" said Petunia as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah! What were you doing spinning around, anyways!" Melissa added as she stood up and dusted her feathers.

Daffy stood up and dusted himself too. "Taz stole my lollipop!" He pointed at the devil beside him. He then heard him scarf down his lollipop. "And ate it too!"

"Eh, what's goin' on here? Can't a baby haf some peace around here?" Bugs said as he went up to where the argument was.

"He stole my lollipop!" Daffy pointed at the devil.

"They ruined our tea party!" Petunia and Melissa chorused while pointing at Daffy and Taz.

Suddenly, Taz spit out something from his mouth—it was Daffy's lollipop. He held it out for everyone to see then he turned to Daffy.

"Sorry…Daffy." He grunted.

Daffy looked at his lollipop—it was all covered in saliva and bits of grass. He stuck out his tongue and grimaced. "Bleuch! Uh…you can keep it." He pushed the repulsive candy away.

Taz ate it again.

"Eeeew!" Everyone said in disgust.

Taz just shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Lola asked as she walked over to them.

Everyone pointed at Taz. The devil opened his mouth and revealed a sickening sight.

Lola shuddered. "Eeeew…"

"Okay, children, it's snacktime." Granny beckoned from the front door.

Everyone looked up and saw their beloved caretaker.

"Granny!" They called as they went up to her.

Granny chuckled.

----------

Elsewhere…

"But mom…I don't wanna be babysitted!" A little brown bunny testified.

"Oh, common now, Brad… Mommy's going to be away for a while and I need you to stay with Granny while I'm gone." Mrs. Bunny cooed and patted his head.

Brad pouted. "But I don't know anyone there…"

Mrs Bunny ruffled his ears and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have lots of friends there, dear…"

The little brown bunny sighed. "Fine…it's not like I have any other choice anyways…"

Mrs. Bunny tittered. "Come along now, dear…"

----------

A car pulled over at Granny's house. The babies looked up and saw a little brown bunny get down from the car.

"Oooh…that must be the new kid Granny told us." Petunia said.

Suddenly, Daffy walked over to him. "Hi! I'm Daffy Duck, the smartest, most handsome, most well-known duck around." He put his arm around Brad and grinned. The brown bunny smirked slightly.

"Oh c'mon, Daff. Don't scare him away." Bugs joked.

Daffy scoffed at him.

Everyone introduced themselves. Then Brad smiled.

"Wow. I feel welcome already." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Cool…your voice seems so…mature." Lola sweet talked him.

"You really think so?" He rubbed his throat a little.

"Yeah…" Lola said flirtingly as she leaned closer to him.

Petunia and Melissa giggled while Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester shrugged.

"Well, I tink we haf enuff introductions, here. Let's play." Bugs said as he stood between them.

"You go and play, Bugs. Me and Brad will play upstairs." Lola smiled and hauled Brad away to the bedroom.

Seeing them gone, Melissa snickered. "I think she likes him."

"Yeah…" Petunia giggled.

Bugs frowned. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow in deride. Daffy noticed him and grinned.

"C'mon guys! The playgrounds waiting!" Sylvester lisped.

Petunia, Melissa and Sylvester rushed to the playground leaving Bugs and Daffy alone.

Daffy grinned. "Jealous, buddy?"

Bugs turned to him. "No, I'm not!" He folded his arms and looked away.

Daffy laughed. "I know you like Lola, Bugs."

Bugs just grunted. Daffy was right—he _does_ like Lola but how did he know that?

'Is it that obvious?' He thought.

"It's sooo obvious, Bugs." Daffy said as if he read his mind.

Bugs gave in and turned to him. "Ya really tink so?" His ears flopped suddenly.

Daffy sniggered—he loved seeing Bugs like this. "Don't worry, buddy." He put his arm around him. "You'll get over it…eventually."

Bugs raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. "Gee…thanks, Daffy."

Daffy patted his shoulder. "Glad I could help, ol' pal

Bugs just rolled his eyes.

----------

"Hey, Lo!" Bugs called out.

"Oh hey, Bugs."

"Ya wanna do somethin'?"

"Well…sure I'll—"

Lola was cut off when someone called her from behind. "Hey Lola! Wanna build a sand castle?"

"Sure thing, Brad!" Lola ran off completely ignoring a certain gray bunny.

Bugs puckered and muttered something while clenching his fist.

----------

"Hey, Lo! Wanna be my lovely assistant?" Bugs offered as he spin changed into a magician.

"Oooh! Sure, B—"

Before she could finish, Brad spoke up. "Hi Lola, wanna play badminton with me?"

"Absolutely!"

Lola rushed outside with Brad leaving a snubbed Bugs behind.

Bugs frowned and gritted his teeth while he muffled some words.

----------

"Oh Lola!" Bugs called out.

"What's the matter, Bugs?"

Bugs had a smooth expression on his face. "Wanna play…basketball?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Lola's eyes popped. She gasped. "Would I?"

Bugs beamed.

'There's no way Brad could top that.' He thought.

As soon as they arrived at the court, Lola did a few shots and challenged Bugs.

"Uh…no thanks, Lo." Bugs grinned.

"C'mon!" Lola dragged him and gave him the ball. "I'll give you a head start."

"Okay…" He said shakily. He dribbled the ball and ran around. He did a shot. The ball rolled around the ring a few times and missed.

Lola grabbed the ball. Bugs tried to steal it but she easily dodged him and made a perfect shot.

Bugs grabbed the ball but Lola stole it from him and made another perfect shot. This went on for a while until the score was 2 and 10.

Bugs huffed and puffed. Lola didn't even break a sweat.

Lola sighed. "Aw, Bugs. You're no challenge."

Suddenly, they heard someone shoot a ball. Lola turned around and saw Brad.

"Wow, nice shot."

"Thanks. Wanna play?"

"Definitely!" Lola went over to him and started playing.

Bugs scowled and went inside disappointed at himself.

"Wow, you play good, Doll."

Lola heard what he said. She stopped and looked at Brad.

She gave him a stare that could kill. She hated being called a doll. It made her feel like…an object.

A tear escaped from her eye but she was still enraged. Her eyes suddenly turned to flames.

Brad backed away slowly and grinned. "Well, you _are_ like a doll, you know."

"Don't ever…" Lola grabbed the naive bunny in the neck. "…call me…" She spun him around. "…DOLL!" She tossed him like a rock.

Brad landed on his butt and started screaming. He went out the gate and unto the road. "MOMMY!"

Lola sobbed as soon as Brad was gone. She was really hurt.

She went inside and collapsed on her bed. She continued crying on her pillow.

Just then, Bugs came in. He noticed Lola crying and immediately went over to her.

"What's da matter, Lo?" Bugs asked.

Lola sat up and looked at him. She got out of bed and stood up.

"Oh, Bugs!" She hugged Bugs tight and kept on crying. "He called me a d-doll. He said I was a-a doll. Am I a doll, Bugs? Huh?" Tears rushed down her face.

"Don't cry, Lo…" He cooed then patted her back slowly and confided, "You're not a doll an' I like ya just da way you are…"

Lola was surprised. She wiped away her tears and blushed. "You do?"

"Eh, course I do…with a bunny whose look a girl would kill to have, why wouldn't I?"

Lola laughed at his corny remark. "I like you too, Bugs…"

With that, she held his face and kissed him in the cheek.

**--THE END--**

----------

AN: So? Whaddya think? I think it's kinda cute…:)

Read&Review…please and thanks…:)


End file.
